Rebels In Heaven
by PureRose
Summary: When another rebel visits the dull heavens,what problems will arise they all must face?saiyuki gaiden fic.


Rebels in Heaven

Author's note: Some curse words. I posted this story before but it needed some improvements, so I hope you enjoy. The reviews would help me greatly. If you see any mistakes please point them out. Thanks for your time!

Chapter One: Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

* * *

**A Room Somewhere in heaven:**

A Tall buff man with long raven hair enters a lavish throne room. He bows down in front of a woman wearing a long red robe and kisses her hand, 'My lady.'

The woman waives him off her self and she leans forward towards him,' What Raven?'

Raven straightens up and gives her a scroll; 'The event is being set into motion today.'

The woman's shadow revels a huge smile," Good finally this bullshit of "power" can end. Leave me."

Ravens stand and bows, "Yes, my lady."

**A Guest House in heaven…**

Four gods sit at a round table discussing varies things they are suppose to accomplish while visiting the Chinese deities .At the north of the table was the most lavish and colorful looking goddess Amuterasu. She was of course was the Goddess of the Sun and head of the Japanese deities. To her left was Benten, the Goddess of the Sea. To the right of Amuterasu was Ama-No-Uzume, the goddess of fertility. Also directly across Amuterasu was the youngest of them of them was Sada-Lily-Sano. Amuterasu handed Benten a quill pen and paper," Now we all must remember their ways are totally different from what we do. We must respect ALL their wishes and abide by all their rules. Now Sada your going to be do a duel match against Maiya since I now how much you love her."

All the goddesses snickered but as quick as they laughed they straightened out once Amuterasu demanded their attention," But you cannot kill her, no, matter how much you want to. Sada-Lily-Sano, you must be on your best behavior. You know how lenient I am towards you because you are still so young compared to us but they will not be. Oh and you too Ama-No-Uzume must behave because you know what happened last time. Any questions?"

All the goddesses remained silent," Good, you're all dismissed."

* * *

Goku sat in a room covered in boys. He was lying on his stomach reading his favorite book as three men were doing various things. One sat in his chair past out still holding the book he was reading. Another was smoking and drinking wine.

The last one was cleaning up the very obvious messy room not noticing the two slackers. Konzen hit a dust pile that gathered poofed into his face and caused him to cough.

Kenren laughed," You know you aren't supposed to eat the dust."

Konzen turned and glared at Kenren, "Shutup! I don't see you doing anything."

Kenren smirked and looked at the bottle he was holding, "Of course I'm doing something, I'm drinking my nice wine."

Konzen rubbed his forehead," You know some people have important work to do."

Kenren sipped his wine, "Like what stamp papers?"

Konzen turned red, "Some nerve you have!"

Tenpou woke up from the yelling and rubbed his cheeks. He looked at his watch and grimaced," You know we have a mandatory meeting today right?"

Kenren and Konzen grimaced while Goku looked really excited, "Oh! What is it about? Can I come?"

Tenpou smiled at goku, "A gathering, a greeting from the Japanese deities visiting."

Goku's eyes lit up, "Oooooh, please can I go Konzen?"

Konzen thought for a couple seconds, "Do what you want but do not separate from me."

All four of them headed out to the meeting together. The closer they got the louder the wa-daiko got. Goku pulled on Tenpou's coat," Ten-Chan what are those?" Tenpou looked over at the wa-daiko, "Those are wa-daiko or Japanese drums."

Goku seemed to enjoy the drums and hummed along to the drummers' fast beats. Again Goku tugged on Tenpou's coat, "Ten-Chan, who are those people coming up the aisle?"

Tenpou leaned down and lowered his voice," Those people are the Japanese deities. See the one in the orange and yellow, that's Amuterasu the highest-ranking goddess. The one in the blue is Benten the goddess of the sea. The one is the red is…"

Kenren cut off Tenpou, " Ama-No-Uzume the goddess of fertility. The most important one of all. See Goku …"

Tenpou covered Kenren's mouth," Behave."

Konzen glared at them," Will you guys be quiet!"

Amuterasu raised her hands and the drumming immediately stopped and once they did the visiting gods bowed towards the emperor. Amuterasu was the first to raise her head then the other gods followed her actions, "Jade-Emperor it's a great honor for us to be welcomed here. We will all learn from our greatest counterparts. As you see we have brought our wa-daiko, we wish to give these to you as a gift plus our finest china. We always wish to entertain you with a duel between our two finest fighters."

The Jade-Emperor nodded his head in approvement, "It is also the greatest honor for you and your court to be here. We also welcome you and your traditions. Plus we all wish to see your greatest fighters duel."

The entire crowd broke out with excitement, since nothing ever happened in the boring heavens. Amuterasu and two people of the court go to sit near the Jade-Emperor.

Once Amuterasu reached the balcony she once again addressed the crowd, "I call forth Maiya Seiko and Sada-Lily-Sano! Go to the duel area!" A woman with a black robe on stepped out on the side farthest from the Konzen and co. Goku stood on his tiptoes looking for the other person, someone moved pasted him and bumped him causing him to fall,"Hey! Watch it!"

The woman in white turned and lifted the boy up, "Sorry, kiddo I couldn't see ya." She set him back down and winked," Wish me luck, kiddo."

Goku nodded and watched the woman in white walk toward her darker opponent.

* * *

Next Chapter:Duel!

A/n:I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
